Real Potatoe and Hare Soup
by Sunset-Fel
Summary: Might be oneshot not sure. kd then kn. Dom's dead Yuki's choosen another. What happenes when Kel stops being well kel theres only one person to save her. R&R please
1. Watching

Real Potato and Hare Soup

Disclaimer I own nothing it's all hers.

Neal watched Kel as they rode out to the border. Neal and Yuki hadn't worked out to well... they had a fight and it went out of hand now Yuki was married to a guy named Travers who came from the Yamani islands. Neal had been sad to lose that relationship but it gave him more time to think. Kel had been very quiet since Dom had died while on a mission, a mission where she had been and had not been able to save Dom. Neal missed Dom to, he was after all family, but Kel being silent for this long of a time just wasn't right. Neal watched as Merric went up to Kel and tried to talk to her.

"Kel we need you, Dom was a good soldier yes, but he wasn't the one that defeated Blanyce you were. Kel get in the game or go home," Merric finally snapped as he watched Kel steer away from him, "Kel I'm sorry okay." Neal shook his head at Merric telling him to not say anything. Merric held back till Neal caught up with him. "Neal, what's wrong with her?" Neal bit his lip and closed his eyes. "Merric I don't know." "You the great Neal, Kel's best friend, doesn't know?" "NO Merric I don't know. Do you think I've talked to her lately? Do you think I told her how... never mind." Merric looked at Neal before heading back up to the top of the line.

Before long a halt was called for the night and everyone helped put up tents. Neal watched as Kel tried to put up a tent by herself refusing any and all help that was offered to her. Neal met Merric's eyes and told him to get a couple guys and put up Kel's tent while he talked to her privately. Neal quietly came up behind Kel and put his hand on her shoulder. Kel slowly looked up at Neal and turned around to face him. The Kel in front of him made his heart break, she was half starved and her eyes were full of tears that would not be shed. A couple of men made as if to come near the two but with a motion of his hand they were discouraged. "Kel let's go talk." Kel just nodded her head slowly and followed Neal. Once they were in the woods and out of hearing distance she broke down.

Neal had never seen Kel break down and it tore his heart in two. "Kel?" "I'm... fine... Neal," she muttered. "No your not Kel, your sick and crying and won't talk to anyone. I know that you miss him a lot more than I do but that's no reason to be like this." Kel looked down at the ground not meeting his eyes not wanting to tell him the reason she was most upset. "Kel?"

"They'll call me a slut later won't they? They'll say I was worthless and went from man to man. I never Never never wanted this to happen Neal. I didn't want it to go so far. Now anyone who touches me it sends shivers down my spine knowing that its not Dom. Neal I know you like me maybe as a little sister or a friend or maybe more. I like you like that to but I don't know. They'll say things that'll hurt you and I can't stand that NEAL. I could never stand seeing you or Dom hurt. I'm leaving tomorrow and not coming back I'm going to disappear and never return."

Neal was shaken up. "Kel," he whispered softly using one of his fingers gently to life up her face to him. She was crying and shaking. He held her in his arms letting her cry into his shoulder as a tear or two trickled down his face. "Please Neal don't think me weak.. I just... I just miss him and I haven't had someone to cry to for a while now." "I never thought you weak. You have saved countless lives. You killed people who were out for your king and your friends. You are the protector of the small. And I'll never think your weak no matter how many tears you cry. I'm your friend forever and always I'll always be here for you... always. You're pregnant with his child aren't you?"

More tears started flowing from her face and Neal knew the truth. "Kel. I love you. I love you as a friend, a sister, a comrade, and something more. You're all the world and more to me. I love you." Kel looked up at him her tears slowing down. "You don't hate me you don't think I'm a whore? I don't know if I'm ready Neal.. Give it time." "I'll wait forever if I have to Kel and forever is a long time." Kel smiled as they dried their tears and started walking back to the camp. "Neal?" she asked slowly kissing Neal on the lips, "thanks." "Your welcome Kel. Time can only tell what the outcome will be. Time will only tell." "I love you Neal." "I love you to," Neal muttered before they were in sight. Neal marveled at the smile on her face it was as if she was a new person as if he had helped her out of a shell she was in. Neal gave Merric a huge smile before walking over to check on the food that the men were making. "Hold on you guys.. Let me show you how to make real potato and hare soup."

And from the black gods realm Dom was smiling at them. They would be hurt for a long time but now they would slowly get over the loss and someday he would see them again. "Thanks for everything Neal.. Watch over her and be sure she doesn't do anything stupid," Dom whispered in Neal's mind. "I will, don't worry cousin," Neal muttered down on the ground, "I will." "What are you talking about Neal?" Merric questioned. "I'll show you how good I can make soup that's all," Neal said smiling up at Kel who was sitting by the small fire smiling. "See you in the Black Gods realm Dom. See you there when the time comes. Thanks," Neal muttered as he dropped potatoes into the small pot almost burning himself. "Be careful Neal. We wouldn't want our healer needing a healer would we?" Kel said as she smiled at him. "Of course not Kel never."

Hey please review I think this is a one shot but I'm not sure depending on how many reviews I get.


	2. Friends

Chapter 2 Friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing...this chap starts a couple days after chap 1

If Kel's friends saw that Kel smiled more or talked more than she used to they said nothing not wanting to bring up anything that might cause her to go back to her hole. "Neal what did you say to her?" Merric asked wondering allowed when Kel was out of earshot. Neal didn't hear Merric his own thoughts were playing in his head. "Neal?" Neal looked up and around finally meeting Merric's eyes. "Oh sorry 'bout that Merric I was just... thinking," Neal said a small smile appearing on his face. "Don't doubt that Neal not for one second. But you and Kel are happier, what did you say to her?" "Hopefully something that our friends wouldn't say, just, something that I would." "Have you been writing more of your ummm, _poems,_ lately."

Neal ignored Merric, at least Merric knew that something was going on. When they stopped for the night Neal watched Kel, who was off looking into the distant woods. Neal went over to her quietly and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Neal, what will we tell them in nine months?" Neal looked down at Kel's small but strong form. "Whatever you want us to tell them, Kel." Kel looked up at him her eyes steady. "I want them to know the child's Dom's but that yours will be on the way later," Kel said thoughtfully. The phrase didn't click with his mind automatically but after a moment he realized what she was applying. "Do you mean it? About mine? Kel if you don't want to," he was cut off by a warm but short kiss on the mouth. Kel smiled up at him and went to help Merric put up one of the tents.

"There's something different about you Kel," Merric mumbled trying to figure out what it was. "What are you implying Sir Merric?" Kel asked with a small smile on her face. Merric watched her his mind wandering over the past several years. "Well you don't have your mask on for one. And now you're smiling. I think of you as my sister Kel, so I'm worried about you." Kel pushed him rather sibling like before rolling her eyes. "If you really want me to have my mask on again, I can always put it back on." Merric shook his head watching as Neal looked over at them. "No, that's okay Kel, we all like you this way, _especially_ Neal." Kel looked behind her where Neal was healing a cut on Tobe's arm. "Also I can stop smiling you know I've done it before. And when have _I_ **_ever_** asked you to worry for me, don't, I'm perfectly capable of caring for myself." "That's what I'm afraid of," he mumbled as they finished putting up the tent. "What was that Merric, I missed it?" "Oh nothing." "Your nothings always mean something Merric. I'll find out sooner or later." "Sure you will Kel sure you will."

I know this chap is short but I'm working on a good idea for a new chap and I don't want it in chap 2... anyway thanx for my reviewers:

**Lady Night 1512-** _Thanks for the review. I didn't know whether I was going to write but after you reviewed I decided to continue... Is this better with the talking? Thanks for reading and reviewing you're the best._

Please REVIEW I won't continue if I don't get at least one review... thanx for everything

Sunset of the House of Darkness Crest ( formally known as Celefindel)


	3. Problems

Chapter 3: Problems

Disclaimer: Again I own nothing...

Hope you like this chap too ( if something is misspelled I'm sorry I forgot how to spell)

**Kings Lioness**-_ I really don't know. I'll figure it out though probably some enemies...it might be a flashback of some sort in a future chap..._

**Lady Knight 1512-**_ I'll try with the talking I'm not as good as I'd like to be but I can try...and my pen name I wanted to get more into Kel's world Tortall so I created my own house and I like the name to._

Thanks for reviewing guys it means a lot.Here we go...this chap starts three months after the last chap don't worry she's going off again...

"Kel you really shouldn't be going out there. You know, with your condition and all," Neal said seriously as he watched her suit up in armor. "No one knows except for you my meathead come now be a little more like Owen battle is 'fun' as he says," Kel muttered to Neal, "hey, where is my helm?" "If you mean this," Neal said holding it up, "then you can't have it." Kel was growing ever slowly impatient. "Neal, give that to me, please," she said sternly before she was wrapped up in a huge warm embrace. "Fine then just don't get yourself hurt," he said his eyes showing a mix of emotions. "I won't Peachblossom will make sure of that." "I bet he will," Neal muttered kissing Kel's lips for a second.

Kel saddled up and headed out with Lord Raoul and the other men from the own. "Kel?" Raoul muttered looking her over worriedly. "What? I'm fine. Don't worry over me I'll be fine." "I bet you will be, but," he stopped looking back at the land they were leaving behind, "Neal came to my office yesterday Kel." Kel's eyes grew wide and she galloped to the back of the line where she could think. _If Neal had told Lord Raoul then he must have talked to Lord Wyldon. Great Mithros would she kill him. Well she hadn't exactly told Neal to not tell anyone so...it didn't matter._ "Kel what's wrong?" Merric asked as he joined her in the back. "Nothing Merric it's nothing," Kel said keeping her voice steady and calm. "Your nothings always meaning something Kel," Merric told her raising an eyebrow. "If you knew, than I probably wouldn't be here, you'd make sure of it, you and the _rest_ of the people in Tortall." Merric gave her a questioning look and was about to ask what it was when Lord Raoul called for quiet.

"Guard yourselves," he whispered as a enormous group of hill bandits came at them. They fought hard and after about two hours the last of them were killed. Lord Raoul got off of his horse and looked at the scene in front of him. Most of the attacks had been aimed at Kel for some reason. All of a sudden he saw Kel lift up one hand from her side and he saw the red of blood. "Merric, get your men and take her back **now**." "No," Kel coughed, "you can't single me out and you know it." "You're the only one that's injured in any way so I'm sending you back to get healing," he said in a way that made sure she wouldn't argue. Merric started to gallop away, but Kel stayed where she was meeting Raoul's eyes stubbornly.

She knew in her mind that if he hadn't known about 'it' then he wouldn't be doing this. Raoul ordered his men to set up camp and as soon as his tent was set up he dragged Kel in there. "Kel you know better than to disobey a direct order." "There is a healer here Raoul, just because you know I'm well you know that doesn't mean you can order me back to the palace." Raoul shook his head thinking of Alanna when they were kids and then thinking of the moment when Kel had brought back her refugees and would have taken her punishment. Lord Raoul looked up at Kel almost father like. "Kel go back," Lord Raoul said almost tiredly he was losing this battle with Kel. Before Kel had a chance to retaliate a messenger came in. Both Kel and Raoul knew the seal in front of them. Kel shook her head threw up her hands and walked outside quickly when she was far enough away to where no one would hear her curses she retaliated.

She threw rocks into the forest and shook her head. "Mithros, Mithros, Mithros. This can not be happening, this is some stupid dream!" She looked up to see a group of Scaravan soldiers advancing on her. "MERRIC! RAOUL! ATTACK!" Merric ran out to see Kel being taken away. "RAOUL!" he yelled as he ran back to the commander's tent. "Lord Raoul they've taken her they've taken Kel!" Raoul gazed up at the letter the messenger had brought. It was from Lord Wyldon.

_Lord Raoul,_

_As you may know our dear lady knight Kelendry is with child. Send her back she is in no condition to fight. Do not under any circumstance let your eyes off of her at any time. Jon wants the lady safe Raoul you know how stubborn she can get. You have permission to tie her to her horse and bring her back if it comes to it. Alanna says she'll kill you if anything happens to the chit. Lord Raoul send Merric and his squad back to the palace with Kelendry. We'll send them back soon._

_Lord Wyldon_

Merric read through the letter twice before slamming his fist down on the table hard. "Mithros Lord Raoul she's gonna kill us! What do they want with her?" Raoul gazed at Merric before rubbing his eyes and getting started on a reply back to Wyldon. "What are we going to do?" "We're going to sit here and wait for instructions Sir Merric we are not to go after her. Alanna's going to kill me!" "Yeah well I have Neal and Owen who are going to kill me." "You don't know Alanna lad not when she get's angry." "Yeah well Neal's in love with her." "Merric," Raoul muttered, "we may have a problem."

Sorry if you didn't like this chap...I had a great idea and then I lost it...please review and help me think of what's gonna happen next. Thanks to the two people who have reviewed so far and I hope others will read and review too. Please go to the review button at the bottom left corner of your screen and review...thanks..

Sunset of the House of Darkness Crest


	4. Captured

Chapter 4 : Captured

disclaimer: I own nothing but it's okay tamora pierce is a great author

here's to my reviewer real quick

**Lady Knight 1512- **_Thanks for reviewing...one of the reasons I update this for everyone(well everyone who reads it which doesn't seem to be many) is because I'm so bored and I love to write...I think I'm the only one in my grade who actually enjoys writing..sad...thankx for the compliment, I like my name to, my imagination helps me write or that's what my friends say at least, lol anyway this chap is for you and for me...if that makes any sense._

This chap starts right after the last one...here we go...again...yay

Kel should have known this was going to happen she didn't know why but she felt as if she should have known it would happen. _They're going to kill me. I don't know who will first. These soldiers or my friends. It's not like I could fight the magic they used, I don't even know what kind it was that they used._ Kel closed her eyes she had tried to fight and that hadn't worked. _They must have used a sapping spell, Kel thought._ Every time she had tried attacking she had felt her self weaken until she couldn't even lift up a finger let alone her sword. "Hostages are so much work. We should get paid more to do this." "Hmpf don't you think keeping our lives is enough." Kel could hear the soldiers talking. It was the same thing Kel and her friends had done whenever they brought back hostages they didn't even think of how the hostages felt. Now she knew though and it wasn't a great feeling.

Two days passed before the messenger came to Lord Wyldon who was at the palace. "Sir it's from Lord Raoul, he's waiting for instructions." "Instructions for what?" he muttered opening up the letter calmly. It read...

_Lord Wyldon,_

_I'm sorry to report Kelendry will not be coming. Tell Alanna that I'm glad that I won't be seeing her for a while. You see Wyldon, sir, Kel was taken by _Scaravan_ soldiers. Tell Neal that Merric says 'hi' sorry about this I know it's not something you need at the moment. Good luck breaking the news to the king._

_Lord Raoul_

Wyldon slammed his fist down on the table. He didn't have any trouble seeing that line that was clearly hidden in the middle. Kelendry gone, not returning, taken by Scaravan soldiers. Lord Raoul rushed to the kings library knowing he would find the king in there. The doors were closed and he could hear laughter from with in as quite a few people talked. He knocked on the door loudly and waited. "Come in," Jon said when he heard the door. Wyldon stepped in his face hard yet calm. Wyldon looked around to see that not only Jon was there but also Alanna, Neal, Owen, Roald, Thayet, and George. "Jon," Wyldon said not bothering with titles, "I have some bad news to report from the border."

This got everyone's attention especially Neal's. "Go ahead Lord Wyldon everyone should hear it." "My king this letter should not be known to everyone at this time." "Read it to us Wyldon go ahead." "Just don't kill me okay." "I won't I promise now read it." Wyldon nodded he knew how angry each person in the room could get. Only because the king ordered it did he read it aloud. When he was finished he could see several of the faces turn from normal to very pale to livid. "This is not good," Jon finally managed to say thinking of the time when Alanna had been captured. "I'm going to kill him," Neal and Alanna said at the same time Neal very pale and Alanna livid. "Lord Raoul is waiting for his instructions my king. Should he go after her or stay where he is to fight anyone from that way." The king rubbed his eyes warily. "I thought I said I wanted her safe for her to never go out of anyone's sight," he said calmly and slowly so no one missed a word. "You did but the message reached them to late, Jon, one girl, lady knight, is not worth getting men killed." Alanna stood up and stood between Wyldon and Jon her hand on her hilt.

Owen looked confused why take Kel as a hostage what was going on? Neal flexed his fists his eyes flashing dangerously and everyone around him livid at what was going on. After a minute Owen dared speaking. "So we go after her right?"

Sry guys I wanted to leave it at a small cliff hanger but the next chap will be called the king's decision... I'm bored and the only reason I'm not writing more at the moment is because I have a headache...oh well... hoep you liked this chap... PLEASE REVIEW! I'll update soon...

Sunset of the House of Darkness Crest


End file.
